Imagine Living Like A Dad Someday
by SavingGrace579
Summary: When Katelynne tells Kellin she's pregnant, Kellin starts to wonder if he'll make a good father. Then he gets some advice from an unexpected stranger. . .


A baby. Kellin was in absolute shock. It had been about an hour after the concert when Katelynne told him the news. He was ecstatic, of course, but worry immediately began to set in. He kept a smile firmly in place until they made it to bed, but as soon as Katelynne fell asleep, Kellin quietly crept out towards the parking lot. Kellin didn't walk far, choosing to sit on the gravel near the hotel's side entrance, before placing his head on his knees and taking deep breaths to calm his self. He was thrilled that Katelynne was expecting a baby; that **they** were expecting a baby, but what if he wasn't cut out to be a dad? What if he did something wrong or screwed something up? His mind ran rampant with the possibilities. "Penny for your thoughts?" A voice broke him out of his mental panic attack. He glanced up to see a young woman staring at him worriedly. She was dressed in a pair of plain, black Converse, blue jeans, and a Fall Out Boy shirt. On the plus side she wasn't begging him for an autograph; not that he would normally mind, but he was kind of having a bit of a crisis. "It's nothing really, just a little worried about something," he said in an attempt to gently push her away. "You know, sometimes it helps to just let it all out to someone who can listen without any judgment," she told him. Before he could respond, she sat a reasonable distance in front of him. She was close enough to talk, but far enough away that it was obvious that talking was the only thing going on. Kellin sighed. Was he really going to pour out all his worries onto a total stranger? Yes, yes he was. "My wife told me she's pregnant." The girl smiled. "That's cool, but why are you sitting out here when you should be doing the whole early baby planning thing, and looking at each other all lovey-dovey?" She asked curiously. "It's not that I'm not excited, I mean, I'm thrilled, but what if I'm not ready for this? What if I do something wrong? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I forget to feed it? What if I drop it? What if-" The girl cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Take a deep breath. You're over-thinking this," she told him. "Every parent has to start somewhere. I'm sure you're over-reacting." Kellin scoffed. "How do you know I'm over-reacting? You haven't known me for ten minutes. I could be some psychopath for all you know." The girl gave a small smirk. "I'll admit, I haven't really known you long, but I know more than you think, Kellin." His head snapped up at the sound of his name. "I know you're not a psychopath, I know that you're the lead singer for Sleeping With Sirens, I know you're married, and your wife's name is Katelynne," she informed him. "Well then, I guess this will be all over the web by tomorrow," Kellin muttered. "Nope," The girl said, popping the 'p'. "This is your business, not mine. I told you I would listen as a non-judgmental audience, and I meant it. No one will even know I ever spoke to you, let alone about you and Katelynne's newest family member." Kellin smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said honestly. "No problem, and remember that this is new to Katelynne too. Just make sure you talk to her about all this as well. It'll let her know that you care about her and the baby.

Also, remember that you're not in this alone. You have great friends, great fans, and an awesome wife who will stand by your side no matter what," she told him. The girl let out a small yawn before standing to her feet. "Where are you going?" Kellin asked. The girl laughed. "I'm going to my room to get some sleep, and you should do the same." She replied. "Wait, what's your name?" He asked curiously. "Sirena. Goodnight, Kellin." He watched as she walked inside the hotel door before standing himself to follow. He returned to find Katelynne just as he had left her, and smiled softly at her peaceful face. He carefully crawled into bed beside her where she turned to curl into his warmth. Kellin smiled again and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Sirena was right. He had over-reacted earlier, and he wasn't alone in this. He soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, dreaming of his wife and their future child.


End file.
